1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a wall angle molding for a suspended ceiling and, more particularly, to an inverted T-shaped wall angle molding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional suspended ceiling system the wall angle molding is usually an L-shaped metal molding with the upright leg of the L placed adjacent the wall and nailed thereto and with the horizontal leg of the L forming the horizontal flange for holding the edge of ceiling boards in position adjacent the wall.